Detective Dee
Details *'Title:' 通天狄仁杰 / Tong Tian Di Ren Jie *'English title:' Detective Dee *'Genre:' Period, detective *'Episodes:' 66 *'Broadcast network:' Anhui TV *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Aug-21 Synopsis Di Ren Jie is a promising provincial government official with quick wit and a penchant for bending the rules to carry out justice. On a visit to the capital, he was asked to assist in solving the mysterious death of a court physician, which had baffled his esteemed colleagues. The case was utmost important, as well as top secret, because the alleged killer was Emperor's secret mistress, Wu Mei Niang. Unless they find the real murderer within 3 days, she was scheduled to be burned as a witch. Di Ren Jie reached out to Murong Qing, an expert in medicine and poison, to decipher what caused the physician's strange death. Their investigation led them down a path of secret weapons, hidden treasure, and imperial conspiracy. They soon realized the behind-the-scene power players had other nefarious plans beyond the execution of Wu Mei Niang. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Ren Jia Lun as Di Ren Jie *Kan Qing Zi as Murong Qing / Hua Fei Hua *Jiao Jun Yan as Wu Mei Niang *Miao Jun Jie (缪俊杰) as Mo Yu *Li Jin Rong as Yan Li Ben *Chen Yi as Jiang Hao Chen *Zhen Xiao Ning (郑晓宁) as Zhangsun Wu Ji *Wang Yu as Li Tai *Guan Xue Ying (关雪盈) as Fei Hong Jin *Li Ruo Jia as Fei Lan Ling *Qu Ao Hui as Emperor *Theresa Fu as Empress Wang *Liu Hai Lan (刘海蓝) as Consort Xiao *Lu Ying (卢映) as Chang Zhen Feng *Cao Lei (曹磊) as Wang Hao De *Li Qian (李茜) as Wang Zhao Yan *Zhang Xi Meng (张奚萌) as Murong Bao *Geng Yi Zheng (耿一正) as Zhao Bao *Guo Xiao Dong as Wang Zi Feng *Zhang Lun Shuo as Xiao Chao Tian *Zhu Yong Teng as Luo Hong Chen *Bai Bing as Yao Wang Gu Gu *Lu Yang (陆阳) as Da Feng *Huang Fei (黄飞) as Wang Fu *Ma Jia Hong (马嘉宏) as Shen Tian Ming *Qiu Mu Yuan as Luo Qiu Shan *Zhao Zi Xuan as Luo Qiu Yan *Li Jun (李军) as Murong Shan *Liu Duan Duan (刘端端) as Tai Zong *Chen Ji Ming as Ba Qian Qiu *Gong Zheng Nan (宫正楠) as Gudu Feng *Mi Lin Lin (米麟林) as Wang Ling Long *Cao Xin Yue as Yu Xiang *Hong Tu (洪涂) as Jia Bu Ren *Ding Xue Feng (丁雪峰) as Feng Jiu Tian *Xu Zhan Wei (许占伟) as Xiong Da Li *Wang Rui (王蕊) as Piao Piao *Dai Si as Jia Ma Li *Qu Zhe Ming (曲哲明) as Lie Yang *Yue Dong Feng (岳东风) as Lie Yan *Xu Jie (徐杰) as Lian Fei Ying *Li Huai Long (李槐龙) as Xing Wu Xing *Ding Hui Yu (丁汇宇) as Ling Xiao Mu *Jiang Yu Qi (蒋云奇) as Hei Feng's advisor *Liu Zheng Jun (刘真君) as LI Xuan Yu *Wang Xi (王晞) as Zhu Sui Liang *Zhang Yong Min (张勇民) as Zhang Xiao Xu *Wang Zi Kuang (王子宽) as Xu Jing Zong *Wang Shuo (王朔) as Mr. Xiao *Liu Shun Gang (刘顺刚) as Mr. Wang *Shen Xue Wei (沈雪玮) as Li Yi Fu *Chen Zi Yan (晨梓妍) as Yuan Yuan *Wang Yan Lin as Shen Jin Shu Sheng Production Credits External Links *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2017 Category:Gong'an